Summer of Love
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Winnie Foster and her cousin Rosalie both escape the stifling formality of their proper lives and end up being taken away by a family known as the Tucks. As Winnie strikes up a romance with Jesse, Rosalie gradually falls for one Miles Tuck. Partly based on the 2002 movie and the book. Miles x OC. Jesse x Winnie.
1. The Fosters

**Author's Note: Greetings, one and all!**

**I've seen the Disney version of Tuck Everlasting a few times and I started reading the book. I thought of doing a Tuck Everlasting fan fic with a Miles & OC pairing (I thought Scott Bairstow who played Miles in the movie was cute), but I wasn't sure how I could pull it off. But lately, I've been reading a few Miles/OC stories, and I came up with an idea.**

**I want to do my own take on the story, combining elements from the movie and book. As I read the book, I noticed that Miles is portrayed as soft to a certain degree. So, I'll use both the book and movie version of Miles, hopefully he won't be too out of character.**

**Also, I'm going to do a completely different backstory on my OC, you'll find out. **

**So, please review, favorite, and follow! I'll accept constructive criticism, but no flames.**

**Tuck Everlasting does not belong to me. All rights go to Disney and Natalie Babbitt. I own nothing except for my OC, Rosalie.**

Chapter 1

Winnie Foster and her cousin, Rosalie both laid on the grass, breathing in the air and enjoying the summer day. With school officially out, the two girls could relax and take a break from schoolwork. Although they were cousins, Rosalie and Winnie had a close bond, like sisters…always there for each other. Rosalie lived with the Fosters when tragedy befell her parents. They had dropped off their only daughter to stay with Winnie, Winnie's mother and father; for they were going on vacation. Unfortunately, neither of them came back for Rosalie. She soon learned her parents died in a terrible car accident. Rosalie's father was an only child, her mother and Winnie's dad were siblings. Therefore, Rosalie ended up being in the care of her aunt, uncle, and cousin. She was devastated by the loss of her parents and missed them terribly. Since then, Winnie supported Rosalie through thick and thin.

"Winifred! Rosalie!" Mrs. Foster called. "Winifred! Rosalie!"

The girls sighed.

"Yes, Mother?" Winnie asked.

"You rang, Auntie?" Rosalie asks.

"I need a new name, Rose. One that's not all worn out from being called so much." Winnie said.

"Noted and understood." Rosalie agreed. "I want a guy someone I can admire and look up to…naturally, I'd like to get married and have a family. Just with the right one,"

"I want a guy who's free spirited, full of life, and fun loving." Winnie said. "Someone who could care less about being proper."

"Rose, how do you know when finding the right man?" Winnie asked.

"Well, Winnie…when you find that special someone and make a connection, you just know." Rosalie responded, snapping her fingers.

"Come inside this instant." Mrs. Foster commanded. "You're both getting filthy!"

Rosalie and Winnie quietly moaned, reluctantly getting up and going into the house.

Inside the bedroom the girls shared, Mrs. Foster tightly laced up Winnie's corset, while a housemaid did Rosalie's.

"Oh!" Rosalie gasped as she felt the undergarment gripping her body.

"Ow!" Winnie winced in pain. "I can scarcely breathe."

Mrs. Foster spoke something in French. "'You must suffer to be beautiful.' So, say the French." She pats Winnie's hips with her hands.

"The French are crazy," Winnie commented.

"Ludicrous," Rosalie scoffed, gritting her teeth.

Winnie and Rosalie both found the formality in their lives stifling. They both hated wearing corsets and croquet games bored them to tears. While Winnie was tasked with work on her etiquette, Rosalie was pushed to perfect her calligraphy skills a bit more and find a husband. Rosalie preferred that she marry for love and not just to please the adults around her.

Both girls longed to escape from their suffocating home lives, while at the same time…they dreamed about finding a man somewhere out there who'll love them as they are.

One afternoon, Mrs. Foster took Winnie and Rosalie into town to run an errand. The car comes to a stop.

"Wait for me in the car." She instructed them. "I won't be a minute."

"Yes ma'am," said Rosalie.

Winnie nodded.

The chauffer opens the door and Mrs. Foster gets out.

Once Rosalie made sure her aunt was inside the bakery, she opened the door and stepped out.

"What are you doing?" Winnie asked.

"Getting some air," Rosalie replied, smirking.

Winnie shook her head as Rosalie leaned against the car, elbows propped up on the doors.

A group of boys who were playing baseball, caught sight of Rosalie watching them, as well as Winnie who was still inside the car.

"What kind of a funny hat is that?" One boy laughs.

"Well, lookee here," The ringleader remarked, amused approaching the duo. "If it's not Miss Moneybags in her fancy car along with her sister."

"I'm her cousin," Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh, excuse me," The self-proclaimed leader taunted. "You two don't want to get your feet dirty?"

"Do we look scared to you, huh?" Rosalie challenged, raising an eyebrow; while Winnie frowned at him.

She and Winnie exchanged looks.

"Come on, Winnie. Let's liven things up, shall we?" Rosalie asks; opening the passenger door.

Winnie hesitates and gets out.

The next thing they knew, the girls joined in on the fun .

"Winnie Foster? And Rosalie Foster?" One other girl asks. "You've got to be kidding!"

Winnie hits the ball with a bat and ran.

"Wow!" A boy exclaimed in awe.

"And she's off!" Rosalie announced.

"Winnie, run!" Another girl called.

"Run, Winnie, run!"

Winnie kept running until she makes it to the base and slides.

"And she makes it!" Rosalie shouted.

"Winifred! Rosalie!" Mrs. Foster screeched, her voice shrill.

The girls faced the Foster matriarch.

"And that's all for us, folks!" Rosalie declared jokingly, as Winnie frowned.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Rather than start off the story with Winnie and Rosalie getting kidnapped by Miles (it's coming soon though), I'd begin with this little introduction to them. I came up with the idea of Rosalie having calligraphy skills, there's also another artistic talent she has; more on that later.**

**For this story, I'm envisioning Rosalie as feisty, a non-conformist, and a bit of a rebel. The person I imagine playing Rosalie is Emilie de Ravin of **_**Once Upon a Time**_**.**

**As far as ages go, Winnie is 15 (like in the movie) and Rosalie is 18 in the story.**

**Coming up, the girls meet the man in the yellow suit.**

**Another chapter coming soon!**


	2. The Man in the Yellow Suit

**Author's Note: New chapter, people!**

**I'm pleased that this story is getting views. And thank you to Gryffindor20 for the favorite and follow, as well as wolven4199, I'm glad you're interested in the story.**

**Enjoy. I don't own Tuck Everlasting, just my OC Rosalie.**

Chapter 2

Later that evening, Winnie and Rosalie were outside in the yard, catching fireflies and picking flowers. Mrs. Foster scolded them for the afternoon incident and being improper, in which the girls did their best to suppress their eye rolling. She's had her fair share of reprimanding them for not being proper enough.

So, the two were minding their own business until a voice called out.

"You'll never catch one that way."

Winnie stopped what she was doing and Rosalie looked up. They saw a man with long hair, wearing a mustard yellow suit and bowler hat; looking at them.

"Do you know about catching fireflies?" Winnie inquired, approaching the mysterious stranger, with Rosalie behind her.

"Afraid not, never tried." The man replied. "I prefer…bigger game."

"Though I suspect the strategy is much the same." He added.

"Strategy?" Winnie asks.

"One must never announce one's presence to the prey." The man responded. "One must become part of the scenery-invisible…almost disappear."

Rosalie and Winnie frowned. There was something peculiar about him and neither of them could put a finger on it.

"And be patient, until the exact, right moment arrives…"

Without hesitation, he catches a firefly in his fist.

Winnie gasps in awe and then smiles.

"Most impressive," Rosalie said.

"Take a prisoner," The man offered. "For one of you?"

"No thanks," Rosalie declined.

"No, thank you," said Winnie.

"You're both right," The stranger said. "Girls of your age should find…trapping suitors more interesting than trapping insects, anyway. Far easier, I might add."

He hesitates before asking them a question.

"Have you two lived here long?"

"Uh, why?" Winnie questioned.

"And, who are you?" Rosalie asks.

"I'm a traveler…I'm looking for some old friends who live hereabouts." The man answered. "Though you two might help me find them."

"My father built Tree gap," Winnie informed. "He knows everyone."

"Uh, Winnie…" Rosalie said, giving her a look. "Sir, we don't know you, nor know anything about these friends of yours you're looking."

"It's quite alright. I quite like talking to you both." The man said.

Rosalie pursed her lips a bit.

"Winifred? Rosalie?" Mrs. Foster called.

The girls turned around.

"Winifred, Rosalie, who are you talking to out there?" Mrs. Foster asked, approaching.

"A passerby," said Rosalie.

"He hasn't told us his name," Winnie added.

"Good evening, ma'am." The yellow suit wearing man addressed Mrs. Foster. "Please forgive my intrusion, I thought you might know of a certain family, goes by the name of…"

"I hardly know everyone, nor do I want to know." Mrs. Foster answered sharply. "And I don't stand outside discussing such a thing…with strangers."

"Then I beg your pardon," said the man. "Good evening, young ladies."

Winnie and Rosalie don't say anything.

"Madam."

Mrs. Foster turned and lead her daughter and niece away. The man watched them go, whistling a melodic tune.

"Therefore I worry about you both," said Mrs. Foster. "You two shouldn't be talking to such a man."

Rosalie had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes.

"Relax, Auntie, we didn't give him any information." She replied, in which she earned a sharp look from Mrs. Foster.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Anyways, up next, Winnie's parents drop a bomb on Rosalie and Winnie, the two run off and meet Jesse and then get kidnapped by Miles.**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Abducted

**Author's Note: Brand new chapter, peeps! Let's get the ball rolling. Happy reading!**

**Tuck Everlasting doesn't belong to me. I only own my OC.**

Chapter 3

One early afternoon, after doing calligraphy and playing the piano, Mrs. Foster told Winnie and Rosalie to have a seat in the parlor room.

"A proper education gains one entre into society." She said.

"Your mother and I have given this a great deal of thought," Robert Foster; Winnie's father and Rosalie's uncle interjected.

"Middle house Academy for Girls in Pens ford, has an excellent reputation." Mrs. Foster added.

"Middle house?" Winnie questioned.

She and Rosalie exchanged looks.

"But that's a terrible place, everyone says so." Winnie protested. "It's like a jail,"

"Nonsense," Mrs. Foster replied. "Girls emerge from there as refined young ladies well-versed in etiquette and manners, both of which you are sorely lacking."

"But I don't want to be one of those girls. I want to stay here with Rosalie." Winnie insisted.

"You'll do no such thing," Mrs. Foster responded. "In the meantime, Rosalie is going to stay here and find a husband…and put her name out there with calligraphy."

"What?" Rosalie simply balked at her aunt and uncle. Here they were, talking about sending off Winnie to a faraway place from Tree gap; separating her from the one person she considered as a sister.

"Which is precisely why you must go," Mrs. Foster added. "I cannot let your unbridled nature ruin your chances for a respectable future."

"Winifred…I'm sorry about having to separate you from Rosalie…" Robert apologized. "But we have to do what's best for you. The same goes for your cousin."

Winnie looked at Rosalie and then at her parents.

"I won't do it," She said firmly. "I'm not like those girls. I won't go!"

She gets up and leaves.

"If you think you can separate me from Winnie, you are dead wrong!" Rosalie snapped, before following Winnie.

"Winifred!" Mrs. Foster said sharply. "Rosalie!"

"I won't go!" Winnie shouted.

The girls ran outside all the way to a gate.

"Ease up there, Win." Rosalie said, when they came to a stop.

"Can you believe them, Rose?" Winnie cried. "They're going to send me away, 500 miles away from you!"

"I know, Winnie. And I don't blame you," Rosalie agreed. "I'll have to put my foot down not to let that happen."

"Rosalie, can we just go into the woods?" Winnie asked. "Something about it looks so peaceful…"

"I don't see why not," Rosalie shrugged. "Sometimes, you've just got to step out of your comfort zone."

Opening the gate, the duo ventured out into the forest.

"How long should we stay out?" Winnie questioned.

"If we need to, I guess." Rosalie sighed. She didn't want to go back and face her aunt and uncle, plus be forced into marriage, while Winnie is getting shipped off. But what choice did she and Winnie have?

The Foster girls continued with their voyage. They both felt at ease.

After a while, they tried to head back, however it only leads them into deeper parts of the forest. Keeping calm, they kept walking, hoping to find a shortcut home.

At last; Winnie and Rosalie came upon a tree and found a boy drinking water from a spring that was bubbling up, in another part of the woods.

Stepping a bit closer, Winnie and Rosalie got a better look at him. He had shoulder-length brown hair, wore a white button-down shirt tucked into brown pants.

The boy looked to be two years older than Winnie, and possibly one year younger than Rosalie. Judging from the look on her cousin's face, Rosalie could tell Winnie is smitten with him.

Exhaling, the boy stood up and turned. When he saw the girls, he looked rather surprised.

"Hello there," said Rosalie.

"How long have you two been standing there?" The boy asked suspiciously.

"Not long at all," Winnie answered. "We were only walking past, and we…"

"Well, you both shouldn't…" The boy said. "Be in these parts of the woods."

"It's best you both turn around and go home."

Winnie and Rosalie exchanged puzzled looks. What could he be hiding?

"Well, go on; now, get!" The boy ordered, seeing they haven't moved.

Rosalie scoffed.

"Excuse you," She retorted.

"But I own these woods, and…we'll go on and get when we want to." Winnie said.

"You own these woods?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I do." Winnie replied.

"What's your name?" The boy inquired.

"Winifred. Winnie Foster," Winnie responded.

"And you are?" The boy asks Rosalie.

"Rosalie Foster. I'm her cousin," She said.

"Two Fosters? Well, I'll be…" The boy remarked. "Is that a fact?"

"That's right," Rosalie drawled, as Winnie nodded.

"Well…Winnie and Rosalie Foster, like I was saying you both need to turn around and go home." The boy advised.

"It just so happens that we were on our way home before you made your rude suggestion and we'd be happy to continue on our way if we only knew which way to go." Winnie admitted.

"In other words, you're both lost?" The boy asked, slightly amused.

Winnie looked a bit embarrassed, Rosalie couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll point you both home," The boy offered.

"Thanks; my good man." Rosalie said.

"I'd be much obliged," said Winnie, as the trio began to walk away.

"But I want a drink first." She starts to walk towards the spring.

"Wait…no!" The boy stops Winnie. "No!"

"What?" Winnie asks.

"You don't want that water." The boy warned. "Uh, it's poisoned."

"I saw you drink some," Winnie pointed out.

"Winnie, I think you should listen to him." Rosalie said.

"Well, now I'm feeling sick." The boy lied.

"You don't look ill," Winnie said. "I'm dry as dust,"

"I said, leave it alone!" The boy grabbed Winnie by her arms, dragging her away from the spring.

"Hey! Get your hands off my cousin!" Rosalie rushed over and pulled the boy's hands off Winnie.

"My father will have you arrested!" Winnie yelled at the boy, running off.

"I'm right behind you!" Rosalie follows her relative.

"You're not going to go and tell him, now…are you?" The boy called.

"Hey! Come back!" He pursues the girls. "Don't run away!"

Winnie and Rosalie continued to run until they bumped into someone.

"Where are you going so fast, Misses?" A man demanded in a rough voice, seizing their arms.

"Hey!" Rosalie screamed.

"Miles, wait!" The boy finally caught up.

"No, no!" Winnie yelled.

"Stop it!" Rosalie shouted.

"You know what Tuck said, Jesse." The man said, pulling the girls away. "No exceptions."

"Help!" Winnie cried.

"Let us go!" Rosalie hollered. "Stop!"

"You can't do this," Jesse protested.

"Stop! Let go!" Winnie screamed, struggling.

"Put us down, you S.O.B.!" Rosalie yelled, slapping at the man's hand.

"We can't," Jesse begged.

The man, Miles put the girls on his horse; with Rosalie in front of him and Winnie in front of her cousin.

"Hold on, Winnie." Rosalie said, as the three went galloping through the forest. All the while, Jesse ran, trying to catch up with Miles.

After what seemed like an eternity, Miles, Winnie and Rosalie arrived at a cabin.

"Ho," Miles comes to a stop, slowing his horse down.

"We're stopping here," He gets off and then grabbed the girls.

"Not a word out of either of you, you hear?" Miles drags them away towards the house.

"Miles!" A woman by the name of Mae, called from the porch. She came running over.

"Keep your hands off us, you bastard!" Rosalie screamed at him. She hits him hard on his chest as Winnie struggled to get free.

"You watch that tongue of yours!" Miles ordered, grabbing Rosalie's fists. He continues to fight with her.

"No!" Winnie cried.

"What are you doing? Let the poor girls go!" Mae commanded.

Miles tosses them to the ground.

"You dirty scoundrel!" Rosalie spat at him, swiftly kicking Miles in the ankle.

"Ow!" Miles grimaced.

"There's no reason to be frightened, young ladies." Mae assured the two. Winnie starts crying and Rosalie comforts her, with hugs.

"I caught them at the spring with Jesse." Miles informed Mae. "They're both Fosters, cousins."

"Oh, Lord." She sighed. "It's finally happened."

"We want to go home, please." Winnie pleaded, tears in her eyes. "We want to go home."

Rosalie got a good look at Miles. He had short brown hair, a faint outline of a beard and mustache on his jawline and green eyes. If it weren't for the fact that he kidnapped her and Winnie, she'd found Miles attractive; in a ruggedly handsome kind of way. For a moment, there was a look of regret in his eyes, for taking them away. Then, it was gone.

"There, there, children." Mae said in a soothing voice, getting down to their eye level. Rosalie looked away from Miles, turning her attention to the woman. She appeared to be in her forties or fifties, with blue eyes and the same hair color as Miles.

"We're not bad people. We'll take you both home just as soon as we can. I promise."

"Of course," Rosalie nodded.

"Miles, go find your father." Mae instructed. "He's across the lake. He'll know what to do with them."

"Tell Jesse I'm going to fix that mouth of his." Miles said, taking the horse's reins.

Rosalie simply glared daggers at Miles, which he caught before walking away.

Mae pulled out a music box, turned the dial and it played a familiar tune.

The music did the trick of calming down Winnie and Rosalie, for they both seem to relax.

"I've heard that," said Winnie.

"Me too," Rosalie piped up. "It sure sounds familiar though."

"Oh, have you?" Mae questioned. "It's, it's my little music box."

"I found it in the forest one day. Just waiting for me, I expect."

She sighed and wiped her face with a cloth. "Oh!"

"I put my baby boys to bed with it every night." Mae continued. "Gave them such sweet dreams,"

Rosalie smiled a bit. Mae seemed like a sweet woman.

Seeing the distraught look on Winnie's face, Rosalie continued to hug her and rocked Winnie back and forth; while the music played.

"We're going to be okay. I'm here with you," She whispered.

Mae smiled as she watched the elder Foster console the younger Foster.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this exciting chapter!**

**This will have to be the last chapter I'm posting. I go back to school this week, so, I'll have update over spring break.**

**But, up next…Winnie and Rosalie meet Angus Tuck, and they learn a bit more about Miles from Mae.**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	4. The Tuck family

**Author's Note: Hello readers, I'm back!**

**Thank you for waiting. I'm officially on spring break (which has been extended to two weeks, due to the coronavirus outbreak). That should give me time to write chapters.**

**Before I begin, a shout out to Jack Sparrows Wench 92 and 21 pefferc, glad you're both catching on. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**So, let's proceed then. I don't own Tuck Everlasting, just my OC Rosalie.**

Chapter 4

That early evening, Rosalie and Winnie found themselves inside the cabin with Mae.

"I'm sure my boys didn't mean you both harm." Mae assured.

"It's fine," said Rosalie, after all the initial anger, shock, and overwhelming died down.

"Although, I should apologize for calling Miles a bastard and getting violent with him. I was angry,"

"Oh, you're fine, dear. Miles is just…rough around the edges. He means well." Mae said.

"Well, forgive me for being blunt, Mrs. Tuck. But; Miles spirited away me and my cousin, got rough with us and tossed us to the ground. To me, that's not how a guy treats a girl." Rosalie pointed out.

"I understand, Miss Foster. He's only testing you to see if you'll break or not. And you're doing well." Mae replied.

"And please, call me Mae." She added.

"OK. Mae," Rosalie said.

"Then why did they bring us here this way?" Winnie asked. "Why are we here?"

Mae sighs.

"You both have every right to be upset." She answered.

"And I know your families must be worried sick about you two."

"Well, certainly not mine." Rosalie replied. "My parents are gone."

Mae started to question Rosalie about her parents, but is interrupted when the door opens.

Rosalie scooted over to Winnie and held her left hand.

"Where's the children?" A male voice asked.

A man with short, golden tawny hair who appeared to be in his late forties, early fifties; entered the cabin. Miles and Jesse soon followed.

Seeing Miles, Rosalie felt her face slightly blush. Nevertheless, she kept her gaze away from Miles and focused on the man (whom she guessed to be the father).

"They're no children…Angus," said Mae.

The man, Angus walked over to the girls. He gets down to their level, and looked at Winnie and then Rosalie.

Both looked a little uncomfortable, but kept their gaze. It took all of Rosalie's willpower not to let her face be flushed. She gave Angus a polite smile.

Angus leaves the girls and walked over to his sons, Mae gets up and joined them.

The family began whispering in hushed tones. Rosalie and Winnie could make out a few words here and there, but it seemed like the family is hiding something.

"Know what?" Winnie asked.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Rosalie asks.

The Tucks stop talking and Mae smiles at the duo.

"Miss Foster and Miss Foster, this is my husband, Angus Tuck." Mae said.

"Angus, meet Miss Foster and Miss Foster," Angus approaches the girls, getting down to their level. He held out his hand for Winnie to shake, but Winnie doesn't shake his hand. Angus then extended his hand to Rosalie and she shakes his hand, making eye contact with him.

"They're the most important event that's taken place in this house in 80 years." Angus said.

"Eighty years?" Rosalie repeated, puzzled. She and Winnie shared glances.

"You two hungry?" Angus asks.

"Yes, sir." Rosalie answered, nodding.

"Oh, well, let's…let's all eat." Mae suggested.

Rosalie gave her cousin a comforting hug. She noticed Jesse smiling at Winnie. Rosalie had a feeling he liked Winnie.

The Foster relatives got up and sat at the table with the Tucks. Much to Rosalie's chagrin, she had to sit next to Miles; while Winnie sat beside Jesse.

"Jesse, pass your mother a plate, please?" Angus asked.

Everyone passed around plates with food. Winnie didn't take anything to eat, therefore Rosalie helped herself to a portion and made sure she didn't take too much.

"Mm, this looks good." Jesse remarked as Mae set down more food.

Rosalie helped herself to more food, taking a little bit at a time.

"Oh! Isn't this nice?" Mae asked. "Everybody sitting down together and having Miss Foster and Miss Foster here. It's just like having a party."

Rosalie smiled at the Tuck matriarch.

"My father will come looking for me and my cousin," Winnie said in a rather blunt manner.

Rosalie looked up and gave Winnie a look that said "Really?"

"Your father…will cut down the entire forest, the way things are changing around here." Angus informed Winnie.

"Make himself a very rich man,"

"Oh, now, let's not ruin a perfectly good meal with a lot of talk." Mae advised.

"My father has plenty of money," Winnie added. "He'll pay,"

Rosalie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anything you want," said Winnie.

"We don't want your father's money, Miss Foster." Angus said.

"Then let Rosalie and I go home," Winnie replied.

"We will," Mae assured. "We'll let you both go home…just like I promised. Directly,"

"We'll need to be able to trust them first before we're sending them back to their folks." Angus said.

"Trust them?" Miles asked angrily. "We can't trust them. Or any normal people. They'll turn on us in a second."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, confused. What is it about the Tucks that made them not normal?

"No, they won't." Jesse said adamantly, frowning.

"You're a fool," Miles snapped. "You don't even realize what you've done here."

He got up from the table and left the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Geez, I wonder what the heck is his problem?" Rosalie scoffed, shaking her head.

"Rose," said Winnie.

"What?" Rosalie asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't mind him, both of you." Jesse said to the girls.

When Miles had brought her and Winnie to the cabin, Rosalie noticed an aura of anger in him, at the same time, there was sadness in his eyes. The one question that was on Rosalie's mind is what caused Miles to be bitter and angry?

And so, Winnie, Rosalie and the rest of the Tucks continued with their meal in silence.

Later that evening, Mae got the girls situated in a room they'd be sharing, with two cots. Rosalie spotted a wooden cradle in a corner.

"That's a nice cradle," She commented, while unbuttoning the top layer.

"Why, thank you," said Mae. "Angus made that cradle. Brought it all the way from Scotland. Oh, it's rocked a few Tucks. There you go,"

She finished getting the room all set up.

"The breeze off the lake will keep you two cool all night. The boys sleep up in the loft when they're home, so, you'll both have your privacy." Mae informed.

Winnie and Rosalie's layers were removed, revealing the corsets they were wearing.

"Oh, those corsets look painful. May I help you both off with it?" Mae asks.

Exchanging glances, the pair agreed.

"Tell you what, you undo mine and I'll undo Winnie's." Rosalie suggested.

Mae began unlacing Rosalie's corset as Rosalie started on Winnie's corset.

"Oh, honestly, I can't understand why women torture themselves this way." Mae said. "It's no way to live,"

"Exactly, thank you," said Rosalie. "I personally see no need to 'suffer to be beautiful', like my aunt would say."

"Do you have a daughter?" Winnie questioned Mae.

Mae hesitates before answering, "A granddaughter. And a grandson. Anna and Beau,"

She opens a locket, showing pictures of her grandchildren. Rosalie and Winnie peered at it.

"Oh, Miles loved them so." Mae said.

"What happened to them?" Winnie asked.

"Where are they now?" Rosalie inquired.

"They died," Mae responded. "Their mother, too. I'm afraid the good parts of Miles died along with them."

"Oh. That explains it," said Rosalie. No wonder why Miles was angry and sad. He couldn't have been no more than 22 at least when that happened.

"You'll have to forgive what's left of him." Mae said.

"I'm sorry," said Winnie.

"Me too," Rosalie interjected.

"Well, it's just the way things are, Miss Foster and Miss Foster." Mae pointed out.

"Can I call you Winnie and Rosalie?" Mae asks.

The Fosters nodded.

"If you want to, you can call me Rose." Rosalie said.

She liked Mae, somehow Rosalie felt comfortable and at ease despite this current situation.

"Do you have brothers and sisters?" Mae asked Winnie.

"No, it's only me," Winnie replied.

"Rose?"

"I'm an only child. Unfortunately, my parents died before they could have any more children…" Rosalie responded and exhaled, before getting sad at the thought of her parents.

Winnie decided to change the subject just to avoid upsetting Rosalie any further.

"My mother…decided she wanted to put all her focus on making me the perfect woman in society. She's also doing the same for Rosalie."

"I understand," Mae said, smiling. "I let my boys go and travel, not have them be tied down by the rules of society."

"So, where do they go?" Winnie inquired.

"And what do they do?" Rosalie asks.

"Oh, they go different places, do different things." Mae answered. "Miles can do carpentry and he's good with hands. Jesse, now, he seems to have settled himself. Of course, then, he's…he's young yet."

Mae helped put nightgowns on she'd given Winnie and Rosalie to sleep in.

"Well…I hope you two will be comfortable here."

"It's a good feeling having two women here." Mae added. "Try and get some sleep now."

"Thank you, Mae, and good night." Rosalie said.

"Good night, dears." Mae walks away, leaving the room.

Rosalie and Winnie looked at each other.

"Do you think we'll really go home?" Winnie asks.

"Maybe," Rosalie replies, shrugging.

"Meantime, let's just make the best of it. And get some sleep, it's been a long day."

Winnie and Rosalie get into the separate cots, pulling the covers over them.

"Good night, Rose." Winnie said.

"Good night, Winnie," said Rosalie.

The girls drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: OK, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**The next two chapters will have elements that's movie and/or book based, before we get to the scene with Miles telling Rosalie and Winnie about the spring, the Tucks becoming immortal, and the events that impact them. Including the scene with Angus having a heart-to-heart talk with the girls. I'll probably be writing chapters out of order (and then type them in correct numerical order).**

**Everyone stay safe and healthy during this corona virus pandemic. Be sure to wash your hands and I'll see you again soon!**


	5. Opening up & Exploring

**Author's Note: Hi, guys I'm back! Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with my online classes. However, I did have some time to write other chapters out of order. And, I finished reading the Tuck Everlasting book; it is quite different from the film. Now that yours truly is a college graduate, I am free and clear to update!**

**I want to thank Luca and Luna J Winchester and midnightblackangel for the favorites, I'm glad you're both catching on! And I'm also pleased that the views on the story is gradually growing.**

**So, read on and enjoy yourselves!**

**Tuck Everlasting doesn't belong to me. I own nothing except for my OC, Rosalie.**

Chapter 5

At dawn, Jesse crept downstairs and entered the girls' room. He walks over to Winnie's bed.

"Hey, Winnie Foster, you asleep?" Jesse asks, whispering.

Winnie stirs.

"Not anymore," She replied.

"Good," said Jesse. "Hey, listen. How would you like to see the Eiffel Tower?"

"What?" Winnie asks in disbelief. "Someday,"

She turns over.

"No, now;" said Jesse. "While the day is still ours."

Few hours later, Rosalie woke up and found Winnie gone. She gets out of bed and headed downstairs, searching for her cousin.

"She's with Jesse, if you happen to be looking for her." A rough, familiar voice said.

Rosalie spun around, startled. She found Miles sitting at a table kitchen. He is looking at her.

"Jeez Louise, Miles. Do you get a kick out of scaring people?" Rosalie retorted.

"Sorry," Miles replied sarcastically, putting his hands up in mock defense.

Rosalie simply rolled her eyes. Now that she knows Winnie is with Jesse, she could relax a bit. She walks into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked.

"No," Miles responded.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked. "You'll starve if you don't eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Miles snapped. "Leave me alone and just mind your own damn business."

That rubbed Rosalie the wrong way and something inside her went off. She marched over to Miles and slapped him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, talking smack." Rosalie fired back, eyes blazing. "I am aware that you're in pain. But this doom and gloom attitude, you can't be stuck in it forever! I know what happened to you and your family. And guess what? You're not the only one who's lost a family!"

Miles just sat there, bewildered. He is taken aback by how she was talking back and still feeling the sting from Rosalie's slap.

"When I was eight years old, my parents left me to stay with my aunt, uncle and Winnie." Rosalie continued. "They were going on a vacation, but they never came back for me because on the way back from their trip; they died in a car accident! And ever since then, I have been empty from not having parents that love you! You ought to be grateful you have loving parents and a brother! I'd give anything to have what you have." With that, Rosalie walked away. She wipes away the incoming tears, as her mind flashed back to the day she received devastating news. She felt bad for smacking Miles, but Rosalie didn't like his attitude and she just lost it. Rosalie goes back to the room she shared with Winnie and decided to cool off until she's ready to go back out.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods; Winnie and Jesse were walking along a path.

"There it is," Jesse said, pointing to a mountain of rocks.

"This is the Eiffel Tower?" Winnie asked, puzzled.

"The one in Paris, it's pretty tall." Jesse responded. "Mine's two feet higher,"

The fifteen-year-old girl and the youngest Tuck started climbing towards the "Eiffel Tower."

"Here," Jesse reached out his hand to Winnie and he pulls her by the arm.

"Come on,"

"Have you really seen the real one in Paris?" Winnie inquired.

"Yes, I have." Jesse answered. "And climbed 1,652 stairs to the top."

"Much easier than this," He added.

"Yes," Winnie agreed.

"You are doing alright?" Jesse questioned.

"I think so," Winnie responded.

"You're doing great," Jesse commented. "Here,"

The pair kept moving along.

"If I went to the Eiffel Tower, I would take one of those elevators." Winnie said.

"Not with me," Jesse replied. "You'd take off your shoes and walk up every single solitary step."

"How old are you?" Winnie asks as they're climbing.

"Do you really want to know?" Jesse asked in response.

"Yes," Winnie said.

Jesse hesitates and answered, "104,"

"I'm serious," Winnie insisted, not believing him.

"So, am I," Jesse said convincingly. "Let's just call it 17."

At last, they made it all the way to the top. Winnie got to see a full view of the landscape.

"There's my Paris," Jesse remarked.

"The view from the Eiffel Tower can't be better than this." Winnie comments.

"I've seen out of views, and this one is the best," said Jesse.

They stood there for a while, enjoying the view and imagining they're in the City of Lights.

Back at the cabin; once Rosalie had calmed down from the outburst with Miles, she went back and helped Mae around the house. And that's what she spent the rest of the day doing.

Rosalie and Miles avoided one another. Whenever they made eye contact, it would be brief. Even Miles had a look of guilt on his face when he looked at her. Rosalie did too, when she looked at him.

This did not go unnoticed by Mae.

"Is there something wrong between you and Miles?" She asked, once Miles had gone outside.

Rosalie sighs. She didn't want to go into full detail of what occurred between her and the eldest Tuck brother.

"Let's just say Miles and I had a bit of a row this morning." Rosalie finally answers.

"About what, dear?" Mae questioned.

Rosalie exhaled, taking a deep breath.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's…complicated." Rosalie finally answers.

Mae nodded and decided not to push the girl even further.

"I understand and you can talk about it whenever you're ready. I know Miles can be rough around the edges, but he really loves all of us." She said gently.

Rosalie gave Mae a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you,"

Later that day, Winnie returned to the cabin from her outing with Jesse. She looked happy and relaxed. Winnie ended up telling Rosalie about how Jesse had taken her to see his Eiffel Tower. She smiled and listened to her cousin.

"Rose, are you okay?" Winnie suddenly asks, noticing the distant look.

"Why do you ask?" Rosalie questioned.

"You have that faraway look on your face." Winnie responded. "What's troubling you?"

Not wanting to lie, Rosalie took a deep breath and told Winnie what was on her mind.

"This morning, after you left with Jesse, Miles and I had a spat. In the process, I told him about me and my parents." She admitted.

"You did?" Winnie knew that the death of Rosalie's mother and father is a very touchy subject for Rosalie and it wasn't easy to discuss.

Rosalie nodded.

"And on top of that, I slapped Miles." She admitted.

"You what?" Winnie looked shocked.

"He was acting rude to me and the next thing I knew, I lashed out at him." Rosalie said.

Winnie sighs.

"Well, Mae did tell us what he went through and it hasn't been easy for him."

Rosalie couldn't help but nod.

And so, the girls turned in for the night; after a rather long, eventful day.

The very next day, Winnie went out with Jesse. Rosalie continued to stay at the house with Angus, Mae, and Miles.

She had finished doing chores with Mae and went outside for fresh air, when Miles approached her.

"Rosalie," He said.

Rosalie turned to look at him.

"What do you want, Miles?" She asked, skeptically.

Rosalie was rather leery about Miles approaching her, especially after how he acted towards her. However, a part of her hoped that he'd apologize.

"I want to show you around the woods," Miles replied.

"What's the magic word?" Rosalie questions, raising an eyebrow.

Miles hesitates and answers.

"Please?"

Rosalie nodded and together they went into the woods. They walk for a while, quiet. Until, Miles breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. That was wrong of me." He began to say.

"And I'm sorry too." Rosalie interjected. "For slapping you across the face. I got a little upset and I lost my temper a bit."

"Are we forgiven then?" Miles asks.

"Yes," said Rosalie.

"You must miss them terribly," said Miles, referring to Rosalie's parents.

"Every day," Rosalie responds.

"I can't imagine what it's like to lose devoted parents." Miles remarked.

"I guess we both have suffered from loss. Although, I don't know it's like to lose a spouse and children." Rosalie said.

And so, Miles and Rosalie continued, with him showing her around the woods. The anger, resentment, and dislike Rosalie had towards Miles slowly disappeared. They were becoming friends and hopefully, the friendship will grow into something more.

**A/N: Okay, I hoped you guys liked it! I had a mild case of writer's block trying to figure out how Miles and Rosalie's relationship would progress, from the last two chapters. I'm sorry if I had Rosalie act a little violently, I kind of had the slap in mind. Also, I will be including some Winnie and Jesse scenes in the story; so, it won't be too focused on the blossoming romance between Rosalie and Miles.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be book and movie based, before getting to the other two chapters I'm looking forward to writing.**

**Stay tuned for more and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review; no flames please.**


	6. Painting, Calligraphy, & Swimming

**Hello, readers! I have returned! After posting the last chapter, I started writing half of this new chapter, & then I fell off the bandwagon. And at one point, I wrote half of the ending. I'm not going to reveal how the story is going to end, just yet…I'm undecided about which ending I want to use, either the book or movie.**

**Anyways, special thank you to char-anime fan & Hermione and Marcus for the favorite & follow, I'm pleased you're catching on. I hope you like the latest chapter. And a big thank you to micklerrondochristina for the favorite, follow, and review! It absolutely made my day, I'm so happy that Summer of Love finally got feedback. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and more ahead.**

**So, enjoy, everyone!**

**Tuck Everlasting doesn't belong to me, all rights go to their respective owners. I just own my OC, Rosalie.**

Chapter 6

As Winnie continued to bond with Jesse, Rosalie stayed at the house with Angus, Mae, and Miles. She found it easy to talk to Mae, amid doing household chores. She even felt comfortable striking up a conversation with her. Rosalie often watched Angus carve things out of wood and he would sometimes let her, showing the ropes.

With Miles, following that outburst and apology, Rosalie started having small talk with him and eventually made eye contact, without having to say anything.

It was one day that Rosalie explored the cabin inside, Winnie was out with Jesse as usual. Rosalie found the place to be homey and rustic in a good way. She found dust, cobwebs, and even a mouse in a table drawer. There happened to be three rooms in the house. The kitchen had an open cabinet with dishes being stacked high, a giant black stove, a metal sink, and various objects hung from every wall. Somewhere in a lone corner, Angus's shotgun stood.

Inside the parlor was furniture (worn with age) consisting of a green-plush sofa, three armchairs, a rocking chair, and a table with the drawer housing another mouse. Plus, a fireplace filled with soot.

Aside from that; there was the bedroom containing a brass bed, a washstand, a mirror, and an oak wardrobe. Somewhere upstairs is the loft where Jesse and Miles sleep, when they're home from traveling.

Rosalie also saw Mae's sewing and Angus's wood carvings in the parlor.

"We make things to sell," Mae said from behind, causing Rosalie to turn around.

"Oh, do you?" She asks.

"Yes," Mae answered.

The two are quiet for a moment until Mae speaks up.

"You know, Miles told me about what you said to him." She informed.

"He did?" Rosalie asked, wide eyed. "That traitor,"

She turned away, quiet, before replying "Did he also tell you that I slapped him? If so, I want to apologize. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"Oh, it's alright," Mae assured Rosalie. "Sometimes, people say things out of anger. Also, I'm truly sorry about what happened to your parents."

"Thank you," Rosalie said softly. "I loved them so much,"

Her eyes wandered over the room, until something caught her gaze.

"Is that a paint set I see?" Rosalie questioned, pointing at a corner of the parlor.

Following Rosalie's gaze, the Tuck matriarch sees what Rosalie is talking about.

"Why, yes, it is." Mae responded. "And we also happen to have a pen and a bottle of ink. I take it, you like painting?"

"I'll let you in on a secret," Rosalie said. "My father taught me how to paint, before he and my mother died. I wanted to continue painting after my parents' death, but my aunt wouldn't allow it. She disliked the idea of me getting dirty. Therefore, my aunt made me take up calligraphy. I'm good at it, don't get me wrong, but I prefer painting.

"That's wonderful, dear." Mae said, smiling. "Why don't you help yourself to the paint and ink, and make yourself comfortable at the table?"

"Thank you, Mae." Rosalie responds, smiling in gratitude.

Pulling out the paint set, ink bottle, and quill pen, Rosalie sets them at a table in the kitchen. She then goes back to retrieve paper, paintbrushes and an empty mason jar for water. After putting the brushes and paper down, Rosalie fills the jar with water. She sits down and went to work.

What Rosalie had in mind for a painting, she didn't know, but at last, an idea struck her. Rosalie wet the paintbrush, spread it over the watercolor paint and did a color gradation; from dark to light. She selected another color and a light to dark gradation.

As she painted, Rosalie thought of her parents and the memories of painting lessons that were taught. The calligraphy skills, she inherited from her mother. There was some point in Rosalie's life where she resented Mrs. Foster for not letting her paint, just so she could be prim and proper.

Once the painting had dried, Rosalie opened the ink bottle and dipped the quill pen in it, and began to write Chinese calligraphy. On each painting, she wrote more.

As she continued to write, Rosalie did not notice Mae approaching the table until Rosalie looked up.

"My, these are beautiful paintings." Mae remarked in awe, admiring the Foster girl's handiwork.

Rosalie smiled warmly at the Tuck matriarch.

"Thank you," She said.

"Did your mother also teach you how to write Chinese calligraphy, aside from English calligraphy?" Mae inquired.

"Yes, she did." Rosalie answered. "That was her specialty. She loved its beauty and showed me how to write it. It was difficult for me to master it at first, but I improved."

"Marvelous, Rose." Mae said. "Just gorgeous."

Suddenly, Angus and Miles entered the house.

"Angus, Miles!" Mae called. "Come and see the work Rosalie has done."

The two men come in. Seeing Rosalie's art, they walked over to the table.

"This is exquisite work." Angus commented, picking up the paintings. He turned to Rosalie.

"Did you do this?" Angus asks her.

Rosalie nodded. "Proud of it, sir." She said.

"Her parents taught her at a young age. Before they passed." Mae added.

"My condolences, Miss Foster." Angus addressed Rosalie.

"Thanks," She responded.

"What do these symbols mean?" Miles asked.

"Love, happiness, prosperous, hope, virtue, freedom, wisdom, and together." Rosalie said.

"Impressive," Angus remarked. "The paintings ought to be hung on the wall."

Rosalie smiles broadly, very pleased with herself. It felt good to hear words of praise, regarding her artwork and artistic prowess. Within that moment, she had felt at ease…getting the feeling of having a family again, with loving parents. It was too good to be true.

"Rosalie Foster, you are quite the artist," Miles said to her, with a bemused grin.

The elder girl felt her face blush.

"Hold the phone, am I blushing?" Rosalie thought to herself.

One day, Jesse and Winnie ventured out into the woods; and found a waterfall.

"Me?" Jesse asks, unbuttoning his pants. "I'm going to see the world,"

"Every speck of it," He added. "Heck, I may even find some new continents or something."

Jesse stood up and slid his pants off.

"I mean, I've been to a lot of places, but the world is huge!"

"Jesse Tuck; what, what are you doing?" Winnie asks, confused and appalled. Although, she appeared to be mildly embarrassed by Jesse being shirtless.

"What does it look like?" Jesse replies, taking off his shirt.

Moving closer to the edge of the rocks, he glances at Winnie, before jumping into the water.

"Woo-hoo!" Jesse hollered.

Winnie crawls over to see if the youngest Tuck brother is alright. Jesse had emerged, gasping for air. "Woo! Ah, woo!

"Come on!" He shouted.

"I can't!" Winnie shouted back.

"Why?" Jesse asks. "You're not afraid of a little cold water, are you?"

"No," said Winnie.

"Are you afraid of _me_?" Jesse questioned.

"No," Winnie responded.

"Well, what then?" Jesse pressed.

Winnie hesitates and then answers, "I can't swim."

"You're joshing me," Jesse commented, in a tone of disbelief and amusement.

"I wish I were," said Winnie.

"So, you're afraid you'll drown, right?" Jesse inquired. "Swallow too much water, sink to the bottom and die."

"Thank you for putting it so vividly," said the younger Foster girl. "And yes, considering I'd sink like a rock and drowning is a fair concern."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to enjoy this all by myself." Jesse remarks. "Hmm, hmm,"

Winnie watches Jesse frolicking in the water. She thinks it over and finally made up her mind. Unbuttoning her dress, Winnie takes it off; wearing nothing but a dress layer. Steadying herself, she jumps off and landed into the water; yelling.

"Ah, Jesse!" Winnie exclaimed, feeling the water's cold temperature.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Jesse assured, swimming over to her. "Come here, come here, come here."

"I've got you, I've got you." He takes Winnie into his arms and comforts her. "I've got you, relax. Relax against me."

"You all right?" Jesse asks.

"I think so," Winnie replies. "Woo!"

"You did it!" Jesse exclaimed, grinning.

"I did it!" Winnie said, happy that she stepped out of her comfort zone. "Ah, it feels wonderful. I'm weightless,"

"That's cause we're carrying you, see?" Jesse points out. "The water and me, we're both carrying you."

He is holding Winnie in his arms, helping her to stay afloat.

"You like the feeling?" Jesse questioned.

"I love it," Winnie responds.

"Jesse, don't let go!" She suddenly exclaims, panicking; feeling like she'll be dropped at any minute.

"It's okay, it's okay." Jesse reassures her. "There's no chance of that, Winnie Foster. I'm never going to let you go."

Winnie soon relaxes and spreads her arms out, reveling in the water's coolness, as Jesse continues to hold her. She felt at ease.

The pair continued to frolic in the water, enjoying their rendezvous together.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The description of the Tucks' home (on the inside) came from the book and the waterfall scene with Jesse and Winnie was from the movie. Any other details, I made up. I came up with the idea of Rosalie being an artist, inspired by the artisan in me. The calligraphy part I was inspired by Jenny Humphrey of Gossip Girl, the Chinese calligraphy detail I came up with on the spot.**

**Now, that we're over the hump, I am looking forward to typing the next two chapters: 1) Miles telling Winnie and Rosalie the story of how the Tucks became immortal and how their lives have changed. 2) Angus having a heart-to-heart talk with the girls, out on the boat & I will include a scene from the book.**

**Until then, bye for now!**


	7. Miles tells the story

**Author's Note: Here we are folks, the first exciting chapter I've been looking forward to writing!**

**Thank you to 3velyn 96 for the story favorite, I'm glad the follows and favorites are steadily growing, same with the views.**

**Let's get started then and happy reading!**

**I do not own Tuck Everlasting, only my OC Rosalie.**

Chapter 7

That evening, Rosalie decided to take a break by going outside for fresh air, after spending the day helping Mae with housework and doing painting.

Stepping out, she exhales; breathing in and out. Rosalie walks around for a while. Just as she's about to head back, she spotted a figure walking towards a light of fire.

Quietly, she follows the figure, who turned out to be Miles. Sensing footsteps, Miles turns around and sees Rosalie.

"What are you doing out here, all alone, little lady?" Miles asked roughly. Rosalie could smell alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk, Miles Tuck." She said.

"Am not," said Miles.

"Liar. I can smell the liquor and tell you hit the bottle." Rosalie replied, smirking.

Miles puts a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to be quiet. With a shake of his head, he allows Rosalie to follow him where Winnie and Jesse are.

Rosalie complies and the two walk, before stopping to listen to the conversation.

"There's a part about us you don't know…the part I've sworn not to tell you." Jesse said, laying back with Winnie who's resting her head onto Jesse's shoulder.

"The secret?" Winnie asks, suddenly sitting up. "The reason you didn't want anyone to find out about you?"

"I knew it," She said. "You're, you're bank robbers or grifters."

"Are they?" Rosalie thought, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You are the first human I've ever met I wanted to know the truth." Jesse remarked.

"Jesse Tuck, you're the first human I've ever met that I've ever wanted to, to…" Winnie leaned in and kissed Jesse on the lips.

Rosalie swooned on the inside silently, smiling. She was happy for her cousin that she found somebody to love. It made her think about the conversation they had about finding a man out there and making a connection with the right one.

To Rosalie's delight, Jesse and Winnie kiss once more. They break away.

"Winnie, listen. Remember the giant oak tree at the center of wood where we met?" Jesse asks. "The little spring bubbling up you and Rosalie saw me drink from?"

"You remember when I told you I was 104 years old?" Jesse added.

"What?!" Rosalie thought. Her mind was reeling with questions. If Jesse's 104 years old, how old did that make Miles, Mae, and Angus?"

Winnie nodded and Jesse continued on, "Well…it's the truth. I'm going to live forever. I'm never going to change. The same with Miles and Tuck and Mae. Something happened to us. As far as I know, I'm, I'm going to be 17 until the end of the world. It's the spring, Winnie. The water, something's wrong with it. It stops you right where you are."

Jesse's confession truly baffled Rosalie. What on earth caused the Tucks to stay this way?

"Don't you wish he'd told you…before you kissed him?" Miles asked, a little bit drunk, revealing himself and Rosalie, who follows him.

"Didn't he tell you immortality isn't all the preachers crack it up to be?" He interjected.

"Hey, leave her alone, Miles." Jesse said rather sharply.

"Oh, now…you want her to hear it, Jesse boy." Miles said, with a hint of mock in his tone. "She's the first person you want to tell the truth to."

"You just don't want me to have what you lost." Jesse retorted.

"Watch it, Jesse." Rosalie said, her voice laced with sharpness.

"Stop this," Winnie said to the brothers. "Both of you. And tell us the truth. We want to know."

Miles slightly nodded in agreement, and Rosalie joined Winnie.

"We all had a drink…" Miles began, stepping forward. "…except for the cat-that's important. The water tasted like…heaven. Floated over your tongue like a cloud. Tuck carved a 'T' in the trunk, to mark where we'd been. We moved on west, looking for a place to settle down. Put up a house for Mae and Tuck and a little shed for Jesse and me. That was the first time we figured there was something…"

Miles chuckled, smirking before continuing.

"Peculiar. Jesse fell 30 feet, landed right on his neck. He was up on his feet again before Mae could work up a good cry. Didn't hurt him a bit. No broken bones…nothing."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, eyes widening a bit. Winnie looked rather perplexed. Jesse sat in silence, remembering the incident.

"That's not all," Miles resumed; seeing the looks on the girls' faces.

"Not by a long shot. Things began to happen. Some brush poppers mistook Mae's horse for a deer. Thing is, the bullets didn't kill him. Barely even left a mark. Then Tuck got bitten by a rattlesnake, and you know what? He didn't die…" Miles laughs slightly, an amused smile on his face. "…but the cat did of old age."

For a moment, Miles looks down at his ring and twisted it.

"And Miles got married," He said, sentimental. "Beau. Little Anna."

Miles's face twisted into an expression of sadness as he thought of his wife and two children. Rosalie was amazed to see Miles like this. His demeanor was usually rough and tough, but at this moment, he felt vulnerable.

"Tuck figured it out early on. It's the spring. We all drank from it, even the horse. Had to be…the source of our changelessness." Miles's voice began to crack. "I begged her to come back…for me and find the spring and drink from it. The children, too. It was our only hope to be together. She made up her mind I'd sold my soul to the Devil…and she left me. She took my babies with her."

Tears pricked at Rosalie's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Hearing Miles's story was eye-opening for her. She now knew why Miles was so distant, void, angry, and bitter.

"Everyone…pulled away after that." Miles now looked troubled as he remembered the events that followed and would change the lives of the Tucks forever.

"There was talk of witchcraft…black magic. I went looking for wars to fight…and I saw brave men die at Vera Cruz…and then Gettysburg-thousands, in the blink of an eye…but not me."

Miles's voice began to break. "I couldn't die…like little Anna. The influenza took her before she's 15. And Beau. He'd be almost 80 now if he were still alive. And my sweet…my sweet, young bride. She died in an insane asylum…old and alone. But I'm still here. I'm still here."

Jesse looked moved by the side of his older brother's story. He looked at Winnie and Rosalie. Winnie looked like she was about to cry. Rosalie sniffled, as more tears rolled down her face. She stood up, wiping tears from her eyes and walked over to Miles.

"Miles," She said. Miles looked at Rosalie.

"Oh, Miles, I'm sorry. For lashing at you and misjudging you, especially when I didn't know the full story of what happened to you and your family."

There's silence between them. The next thing she knew, Rosalie wrapped Miles into a hug. He looked a little startled by her sudden action; but nevertheless, he returned the hug.

Jesse and Winnie looked confused and surprised by what was unfolding between the two. For they didn't see it coming.

Eventually, Miles and Rosalie let go, not before making eye contact. They joined Winnie and Jesse by the fire. And there, the quartet stayed until dawn.

**A/N: Okay, one exciting chapter down, one to go!**

**Up next, Angus takes Rosalie & Winnie out on the boat for a heart-to-heart talk & the scene I'll include from the book is the one with Miles takes Winnie fishing one morning; but instead of Winnie, it'll be Rosalie who goes fishing with Miles.**

**Another chapter coming soon, bye for now!**


End file.
